This description relates to operation of security systems in particular intrusion systems.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. Security systems often include an intrusion detection panel that is electrically or wirelessly connected to a variety of sensors. Those sensors types typically include motion detectors, cameras, and proximity sensors (used to determine whether a door or window has been opened). Typically, such systems receive a very simple signal (electrically open or closed) from one or more of these sensors to indicate that a particular condition being monitored has changed or become unsecure.
Government entities, companies, academic institutions, etc. issue credentials to employees, contractors, students, etc. to control access to buildings and facilities, indoors and outdoors. Individuals who bypass security systems to gain access, either intentionally or unintentionally, are difficult to identify and locate. Applications can use data and information related to the location and disposition of individuals (people) in a building or other type of locale for various purposes.